End of an Era
by Glass Wolf
Summary: What happens to Callie after Manx finally loses a reelection bid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Notes: This was an idea that occurred to me while watching The Ghost Pilot. What would happen to Callie if Mayor Manx ever lost an election. Since Deputy Mayor's can be elected or appointed I went with Callie being an appointed officer since she herself was never shown running for re-election and it works better for this fic.

End of an Era

She stood looking around the office wondering how the former mayor was taking the fact he wouldn't be in office for a twelfth term. The last time she had spoken to him he'd sounded extremely depressed despite the fact that he now had all the free time he could ever want to play golf. Shaking her head to clear it of the slightly bitter thought she headed toward her desk to pick up her personal effects. She should have known not to get her hopes up when the new mayor had asked to speak with her.

He was a former Enforcer and had managed to win the election by dragging all Manx's shortcomings into the public eye. It had been the dirtiest election she had ever seen and Manx hadn't been prepared for a real fight expecting to coast to victory like he had for all eleven of his terms. The new mayor had thanked her for her years of service and then told her to clear out her desk though he'd also asked her why she'd been content to let Manx run things for years. He'd pointed out that he felt Megakat City would have been better off if she had exposed Manx and run against him years ago. She hadn't had an answer for him.

She wasn't worried about her own future. She was an able administrator and already had several job offers on the table already. No she was worried about the Swat Kats as they had been an issue in the campaign. The new Mayor had managed to walk a fine line with the public, he hadn't outright attacked the Swat Kats but he'd made their presence an issue by asking why they were needed. Why the Cities Enforcers paid for in part by the tax payers, couldn't do the job they were created for. She wondered what would happen to the Swat Kats if the Mayor did manage to fix the Enforcers. Would they quietly fade away once their presence wasn't necessary, or would they be brought up on charges for acting outside the law?

Thinking about the Swat Kats reminded her that she'd asked to meet them on top of her apartment building in less than two hours. She needed to get her stuff and go if she was going to make it. Packing up her personal possessions didn't take nearly as long as you'd think it would for all the time spent helping the mayor she hadn't accumulated much in the way of personal property at her desk. The fact the office got trashed regularly by the various villains of Megakat City probably helped to discourage her.

It almost seemed anticlimactic as she headed down the elevator for the last time. She wondered who the new mayor would appoint to her position. She found herself hoping whoever it was would be a fan of the Swat Kats because she got the distinct impression the new Mayor wanted to make them obsolete and it would probably help the guys to have someone speaking up for them in the office.

Later as she stood on her rough watching the Turbokat sat itself down gently she felt a terrible weight on her chest. It was the end of an era once this was done the last piece of her old life would be gone. "Thanks for coming guys." She said focused on keeping her voice clear.

"You wanted to see us Ms Briggs?" T-bone said as he and Razor climbed out of the cockpit. She'd probably ridden in the Turbokat more than any one other than the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

"I suppose you've heard the news that Mayor Manx lost the election," she had to focus to keep her voice steady. She wasn't looking forward to letting them know. "The new Mayor has given me word that I won't be remaining as the Deputy Mayor."

They didn't know how glad they made her when they objected and insisted she was a great mayor. "Manx wouldn't have lasted two days without you around." Razor said finally.

"Thanks for that guys but it's his right to appoint whomever he wants as Deputy Mayor." She resisted the temptation to get choked up. "I just want you guys to be careful," she felt she had to warn them. "I don't think he's a big fan of the two of you." They nodded and now came the hard part. "I also figured I should give you back this since I can't really alert you to trouble anymore."

It was hard to hold out the device they'd supplied her with to contact them in an emergency. "Keep it," Razor said speaking up quickly. "In case you need us." T-bone nodded in response and she had to smile.

The two exchanged looks communicating silently before they turned back to her. "Callie, there's something you should know." T-bone said and then they pulled their helmets off. She knew what they were going to do and she couldn't let them.

"Don't." She said quickly startling them. "If the new Mayor does decide to go after you I want to be able to swear I've never seen you without those masks." They looked disappointed but they nodded and put their helmets back on. "You'd better go." Their good byes were brief even if she wondered how often she could really expect to see them in her new civilian life. It had been truly great while it lasted though.

The End.

As I said just another fic-let to get an idea out of my head. I might revisit this concept in the future after I finish The Visitors. I could do more with the set up but I think it stands alone well for now. I'll see about revisiting it after my current WIP is completed.


End file.
